Training Hiccup
by The Only Rose
Summary: A story adopted from Altezio.  read his story before reading this:  Hiccup's been Dragon-ified and has to deal with the consequenses of going back to berk.   crappy summary   Hiccup/Toothless  R/R
1. Chapter 1 Training Hiccup

**Heyy, so I just wanted to say hi, this is my first ever story adopted from Altezio. Tell me what you think. **

**.net/s/6477474/1/Training_Hiccup**

**(Altezio's abandoned story)**

* * *

><p>''Toothless...'' he whispered once more.<p>

The sound of his mate's voice could only mean one thing, he was here to rescue him.

_''Toothless, he's here! Thank the Gods!''_

Hiccup tried desperately to free himself to no avail, only succeeding in getting himself more annoyed and more tangled up in chains.

_''This isn't going to help, cool it...''_

Only when toothless had fully calmed down did he notice Aki looking scared, and surprised himself by actually feeling concern for the boy.

Aki was watching intently as his dragon started freaking out for no reason. Aki stepped towards Hiccup with his hand outstretched,

''Ember- Ah!''

Aki looked down and saw a small gash on his hand; Emberwings had never hurt him before.

''Emberwings?...''

Aki spoke softly as he hesitantly approached Hiccup

''What's wro-'',

His question was cut short by a muffled but distinct screech in the distance, one that belonged to a dragon.

''Is that your friend?''

Crashing back to reality, Toothless glanced at the boy finding him with a goofy smile etched onto his face.

Hiccup whined and looked towards the forest, where toothless' screech came from, and then down at the chains surrounding his paws, before resting on them once more.

''ya know'' Aki said cautiously as he stepped closer to his dragon ''he can always come here to you...''

Hiccup's head snapped up, why didn't he think of that before?

Toothless' cry was becoming clearer as he neared the arena and he could make out his mates voice,

''Hiccup! Hiccup! Where _are_ you?'' before drifting further away.

Before he could become too distant, Hiccup screeched out his location.

Aki covered his ears and forced his eyes shut as Hiccup moved closer to the arena boundaries; he could here the distinct sound of flapping wings before the fence above was suddenly blown apart.

When the smoke cleared, Hiccup could see 3 dragons who he identified to be Fireworm and Eira and of course, a very pissed off Toothless.

Toothless' gaze (or glare)| was fixed firmly on hiccup as he looked him over, looking for any scratches or (any further) missing limbs on his mate. Being... well... Hiccup, he was a little...clumsy, and often came back with deep gashes on his arms from his 'adventures'.

Satisfied with his mates lack of injuries, Toothless made his way over to Hiccup and nuzzled him lightly, his heart (and mood) seemingly lighter.

Nothing could ruin this precious moment except...

''WOW!'' the annoyingly pitched voice could only belong to the one and only Aki.

Hiccup shot him a freezing glare, if looks could kill, Aki would be a pile of dust by now. But of course, this went unnoticed by Aki who carried on un-disrupted.

''MORE DRAGONS! hey, Stoick, Bard, LOOK! its another one! What type is this one...'' Aki was soon rambling on asking what types each dragon was and its qualities, any concern Hiccup held for the boy was instantly forgotten, overruled by his extreme irritation.

''-cup? Hiccup? HICCUP?'', said dragon stopped glaring at Aki and looked towards his mate. ''What are you doing here?''

Halfway through his explanation, Hiccup heard a small gasp behind him, stopping his explanation, Toothless and hiccup both turned to see a very pale Stoick staring at toothless disbelievingly,

_''Toothless?''_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short.<strong>

**So what did you think? Tell me if I should continue or give up**

**Review please ;)**

**The Only Rose**

**XoXo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy! It me again. Sorry it took so long (and for the length). I haven't really had enough time to update, I'm just starting my GCSE classes so everythings a bit hectic (and of course being the machosist I am, I took art). my mum read the original story, and dosen't want me to continue fanfiction, so this is a secret, kay? And to try and stop me she took away my chai and trashed my room (only she wouldn't think to take away the cable), and to top it of, she stole my twix's, BITCH! (I may be a tad obsessed with them ;)**

**Anyways on with the, rather short, story!**

* * *

><p>Panicking.<p>

Hiccup was definitely panicking.

If you didn't realize from his strangled cries that even a dragon could only barely distinguish as curses, then you could tell by his face.

It really was quite cute.

Toothless couldn't help but stare, until reality came crashing back down on him.

''BARD! Who's Toothless...''

That voice!  
>That annoyingly high voice.<p>

He swore he was on helium (he remembered from one of Hiccups 'experiments...). By this time, Hiccup had regained his composure, and was growling steadily at his Stoick.

Toothless turned to face Hiccup's so called 'father' growling ferociously as Stoick screamed out for other Vikings. Between growls, he glanced back and forth from Stoick to Hiccup.

Stoick was beyond angry, in comparison; Hiccup's glares looked like a child's scowl.

''We need to leave, now!''

Hiccup nodded as he started for the newly formed exit, stretching out his wings, hiccup prepared to take flight when he felt a small warm hand on his wings.

''Wait!''

Due to recent experience, Hiccup stayed still and instead twisted his mountainous head to face the small boy. Looking into Aki's eyes, he knew he wouldn't leave Berk yet, he couldn't, this boy needed him.

''Toothless, I-'' whatever Hiccup was about to say was cut short by a screech.

-IAMALINE-

When he looked again, Toothless was on the ground, covered by a blanket of angry Vikings, Hiccup could only just catch the jist of what they were saying, something along the lines of

''How dare you.'',

'' You ruined everything.'',

'' We hate you. Go away...''

…that sort of thing.

Hiccup didn't even bother to move.

''Toothless stop playing around!''.

''You're probably right, we need to get out of here.'' was the muffled reply that Hiccup received from the growing mound of bodies that 'restrained' Toothless.

One second they were wriggling on top of Toothless, the next, they were on the ground 10 feet from him.

Toothless stood snarling at the Vikings, wings outstretched. Hiccup new how much he disliked them, it was one of the many things they shared.

''Lets go-'' Toothless barely had time to speak before he had to batter off another Viking, who was attempting to ambush him from the back.

''Toothless, I love you …but-''

''Ditto, but can we talk about things later, I mean things are starting to get a little scaly back here''

Hiccup couldn't see what he meant, for he was focusing on the Viking in front of him, but he was imagining Astrid, sharpening her axe, that would mean trouble.

He didn't expect to see toothless pinned to the ground. By Aki. (sheesh that boy was freakishly strong, remind him to stay on his good side. Anyways…)

But alas, it didn't stay that way for long; Toothless had him off in a second.

But the Vikings were closing in, with axes, fire, forks, pretty much everything you could think of, including a kitchen sink (or was it a bathroom?)

''Hiccup, now! Lets go, preferably_ before_, we become Dragon nuggets!''

It was then Hiccup had to say the five most difficult words in his life.

''I can't come with you...''


End file.
